Life in the Forever
by heidihallberg07
Summary: Bella changed against her own will goes through life thinking that she will never find happiness. Until a move to a certain town bringes her just that...or does it?   Bella starts off as a human in this story and then is changed
1. Preface

It burned, the burning was almost unbearable. But I knew I could do it. I had to do it. I needed him. I needed him more than anything. More than my 'family'. More than the dinky humans I lived around. More than the air I would have needed if I was still human. I needed him more than...blood. Looking down at him I remembered how I got here, what and who brought me to where I was today. Was it my fault? I didn't think so but who knows maybe God was finding a sick twisted way of punishing me. I felt the burn, and the venom pool into my mouth. I knew what I had to do. It had to be done, I just wish that it wasn't me doing it. If only I hadn't become this monster I wouldn't have put him in any danger. I never even would have met him. I looked down again, he was barley alive. I leaned down "I am sorry" I whispered as I sunk my teeth into his almost dead flesh.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for the reviews and alerts! Here is chapter one..I hope you like it (= I do not own Twilight at all...booooo**_

**Chapter 1**

** BPV**

Some people would say that I have the perfect life. I live in New York City. I have two parents who give me whatever I want whenever I want. I have an amazing fiance who loves me more than anything. Yes, people are right. My life is perfect. It was three days before my wedding and I had a last minute party to get ready for.

"Isabella darling, are you ready yet?" My mother knocked and let herself in.

"Yes mother I am. Is Jacob going to be meeting us at the party?"

"Well of course he is dear. Now hurry we must leave." I left the house with my parents. I was meeting my fiance Jacob Black at the party.

"Isabella? After this party are you going to be doing anything else this evening?" Both my parents were very into what I was doing and who I was with. I figured I would let them be since they gave me anything and everything.

"Yes daddy. Jacob was planning on taking me for a stroll in the park then we would come straight home. Does that sound alright with you and mother?"

"Yes dear. You know we both trust you and Jacob." I know that they did. Jacob was a perfect gentlemen. At least with me he was. He was every parents dream for their daughter. I met Jacob about a year ago. I was walking through the park and I ran into him, literally. He made sure that I was okay and insisted on walking me home. It wasn't until a week later that they started. Weekly visits, and daily gifts of flowers. He had asked my father permission to court me and we have been together ever since. We have been engaged for around four months. We both did not want a long engagement and both of our parents were alright with that. To the public, it might seem quick. But at this point we both did not care.

The party was some boring agenda that my father insisted I go to because it kept up with appearances.

"Ms. Isabella may I have this dance?" I turned and saw him. My Jacob.

"Of course you may kind sir." He bowed and I curtseyed, and we began to dance. I was truly happy with him. He was every girls dream, there truly was nothing wrong with him.

"Well, I am finally glad to be done with that event!" Jacob exclaimed as soon as we left and headed to the park.

"Yes, it was a rather long one."

"Isabella, I was wondering something." I looked up at him curiously waiting for him to finish. "You love me, correct?"

"Of course I do Jacob. You know I love you more than anything in this world!"

"Then, you would do anything for me, correct?" I nodded and that is when it happened. He pushed me up against a tree and kissed me fiercely on the mouth. I pushed him off just enough to get some words out.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"I am making you show me how much you love me." He hit me and beat me so hard that I ended up blacking out.

I am not sure how if I was alive or dead. My whole body was in pain. I looked to my right and saw a pool of dark red. I knew instantly that it was my blood. I looked up and saw a beautiful pale man with blonde hair.

"It's alright, I will save you. I am sorry for all of this pain." He went for my neck and I felt his teeth sink in, and that is when this fire began. It burned. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. I thought for sure I was in hell for the amount of pain I was in. The burning was surly killing me. I am not sure how long I burned, minutes...hours...days...years...a lifetime?

I flashed my eyes open. I felt a burn in my throat. It was like when I was sick and needed a drink of water. I sat up and saw two beautiful pale people. A man and a woman.

"Who are you?" Was that MY voice? It sounded so foreign, so not me.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is y wife Esme Cullen. I saved you last night. I followed the scent of you blood and I bit you. You are now a vampire." A what? He is joking.

"No, it can't be. I died. I remember the burning. I must be in heaven now."

"No dear. That burning was you turning into a vampire. The burning you feel in you throat now means that you are thirsty and need to feed." The woman called Esme said to me as kind as you would have expected.

"What happened that caused all of this. The last thing I remember is walking in the park with Jacob."

"A man that you were with attacked you, took advantage of you and left you for dead." I tried my hardest to race through my last thoughts. I did remember what HE did to me. How could he do that to me? We were supposed to be happy, end up together.

"Why! Why did he do that to me? He was my fiance, we were to get married." I collapsed and cried without tears.

"My dear, I am so sorry that this happened to you." Esme came and hugged me. Carlisle and Esme explained to me that animal blood was their diet and that I should stick with that. That it would be an easier way to hang onto my 'humanity'. I asked if we were still in the city, and they said no. But, that we were close. I looked at them straight in the eyes and ran. I knew what had to be done. It was dark by the time I arrived at my destination. The store called Kleinfeld. It was were I had found the most perfect wedding dress. I stole the dress and went to the one place I knew HE would be. Naturally I knew that he lived alone, thank goodness for that one. I let myself in. I quickly put the dress on, carefully as not to rip it. I went to his study. He usually was there working on some business thing. I knocked and let myself in. His face was as white as a ghost.

"Iss...Issa..Isabella? It can't be. You are dead."

"Yes, I am. But I have come back to give you what you deserve. I kicked him hard in the neck area. He screamed. I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "How does that feel? Do you like it happening to you, like you did it to me?" He screamed again and I just bit down.

I knew what I had done. You could tell by the red stains on my dress. The beautiful white dress. I had committed a sin in the eyes of God. But if he was really there, wouldn't he have just saved me? I found a nearby stream and went to go look at my reflection. I was beautiful. My pale skin, my chocolate dark brown hair and my red eyes. I was perfection, and I hated every bit of it. I was frozen, forever in this body. My last day as a human was July 7, 1939 and I would do everything within my power never to forget it.

_**Alright, where there is Chapter 1. I hope you like it! And Jasper (for those of you who are wondering about him) will not be introduced until probably the third or fourth chapter...depends on how the second chapter goes (= **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. If you like it, or don't like it. If you have any opinions on how you think the story should go (=**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews and alerts! I am happy that you liked Chapter 1. To answer the BIG question...Yes Bella's story starts out a little like Rosalie's...but it won't be the same with how she meets Jasper, or anything else like that...**_

_**I sadly do not own Twilight**_

**Chapter 2**

**BPV**

Laying in the sun, looking up at the clear blue sky. It was something I liked to do, get away from it all and just absorb the sun that would do nothing to my skin but make it sparkle. I have been a vampire now for almost 60 years. I managed my blood lust and the animal diet pretty much immediately. I still had not found my mate yet, the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my existence with. I have, however found a 'sister'. I was on a 'trip' in France when she found me. Alice in my best friend and my sister. I am not sure what I would do without her. Getting up I run back to the house and find her waiting for me on the front porch.

"Beeelllllllaa." I really hated it when she stretched my name out like that. "Guess what I just saw!"

"Let me guess, you had a vision about me and now you are going to taunt me until it comes true. Because that is what happens almost every time!" She bounced over to me.

"Well yes I did. But, no I will not be 'taunting' you. I will just tell you that I saw your mate." Crazy pixie say WHAT!"

"What do you mean? Who is it? No, wait I do not want to know. I don't even think I want to find my mate."

"Bella, you will be completely happy again. I know that you are okay with what you are, but you are still afraid of some things that happened in the past." She was right about that. HE still haunted me. I know he was gone, I killed him myself. But, no matter what the events that happened on my last human night still will always haunt me.

"I know Alice, I still have a hard time understanding why he did that to me."

"I know Bella, and believe me I wish that I could give you an answer, but I can't." I knew she meant well, but she just couldn't understand. I smiled and walked past her and went straight to my room.

Years past, seventeen to be exact and we were moving to a new town once again. We had to do this so no one would suspect what we are. Alice found her mate ten years ago and they couldn't have been more opposite. His name was Emmett. She found him in the mountains while she was hunting. _**(yeah I know that is how Rosalie found Emmett, but that is the only way I could think of how Alice would fine him) **_We were now moving to a small town in Washington. Me and Alice were juniors, while Emmett pretended to be a senior. I wasn't really a big fan of the charade. I would much rather go through college all the time, versus be around hormonal teenagers.

"Hey, Bella-boo!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah Em, whats up?" He knew that nickname drove me nuts, but still insisted on using it.

"So I was wondering if Papa C told you the 'story'."

"Yes, he did. You and I are posing as siblings, and Alice is just some random girl that Carlisle and Esme adopted when she was little." It was almost the same story as usual, but we just switched up the last names each time we moved around. This time we would be using the Cullen last name. We had just used my old last name of Swan.

The next morning Alice decided that her and I would go and check out the town. She always believed in 'making a good impression', and figured that if we showed that we were good kids no one would really bother us. I think it was just an excuse for her to scout out stores to go shopping.

"Alice, why do you keep telling me that this town will 'change everything'? It seems just like any other small, cloudless town that we go to." She just smiled and shrugged. I really hated when she was so cryptic with me.

"Just be patient Bella, and you will find out." Patient, how can I be patient if I do not know that to be patient for! We went back to the house and Emmett decided that we would have a TV show night. It was where we picked a television series and watched every episode of the season until it was done. It was my turn to pick, so I picked one of my favorites, MASH. I loved that show! The hilarious jokes that Hawkeye played on Frank Burns, or anyone else in the camp and at the same time the seriousness of the war. I layed back and enjoyed this time with my family.

_**Well, there it is! Chapter 2. And if you haven't checked it out...check out the TV show MASH it is a really good show...I used to watch it all the time with my Grandpa when I was a small child (=**_

_**Reviews=Love! Sooooo REVIEW please...(=**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thank you again for the reviews and alerts (= I sadly do not own Twilight at all )=**_

**Chapter 3**

**BPV**

Here we are. Another school year in this tiny town. Arriving to school we were immediately hit with the whispers of all the humans.

_"It's the Cullen's, they moved here from Alaska or somewhere."_

_ "They are very beautiful, and always together."_

_ "That tiny one and the big one are like, together together."_

_ "Isn't that illegal or something...I mean they are related!"_

Alice just glared in that direction. She was sick of the assumptions, I couldn't blame her, we always went through the same thing when we moved around. Moving to Forks was a last minute decision, and that only happened with this family once in a blue moon.

"Alice, don't let it get to you. They are just stupid humans who do not know the whole story. And, if they did know the whole story we would have to move...again." She chuckled at that. We got our schedules and headed off to Homeroom. Alice and I had the same and Emmett headed off to his homeroom. Sitting in the back of the room was something we did, hoping to not draw more attention to ourselves.

"That is Isabella and Alice Cullen. They moved here with that big guy Emmett from Alaska. My mother saw those two shopping the other day and said that they were stuck up snobs who were spoiled rotten." Mindless gossip. The teacher welcomed everyone to a new year, and explained a bunch of stuff that I already knew and sent us off to our classes.

**JPV (yep its Jasper!)**

"Hey Jasper! Have you seen the two new students yet?" Mike, the annoyance that he is!

"No Mike I have not. I don't really pay attention to all that stuff, you know that." I really didn't see the point. I was just Rosalie's nerd brother that no one really payed attention to. I was Rosalie's twin brother, she was the perfect, popular girl who everyone wanted to be, and I was just the nerd that everyone made fun of and ignored.

"Hey Hale! Watch where you are going! You are lucky that I like your sister or you would be in the dumpster." Edward Mason. What a player, and sadly the one guy my sister had her eyes on. Going to my first class which was History. My favorite class. I sat in my normal spot, the front. I didn't really notice any of the students that came into class, until the teacher had the new student introduce themselves.

"Hi, I am Isabella Cullen but please call me Bella. I moved here with my family from a small town in Alaska." I turned around and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long dark chocolate brown hair, topaz eyes, and she had beautiful pale skin. She was perfection. I quickly turned around hoping she did not catch me starring. I willed myself to make it through the day without loosing my mind.

The bell rang to end my morning classes, and I made my way to lunch. As I entered I sat in my normal spot, alone. I saw my sister enter the cafeteria and sit with her stupid friends. Then I saw the Cullen's enter, grab their food and sit. I did notice that they just picked at the food, not actually eating it. I mean, I don't blame them, the food isn't that great.

Making it through the rest of the school day was easier said than done. I did end up getting tossed in the dumpster by Edward at least once. I never understood why he had this constant need to 'torture' other people. I made my way to my Ducati. Yeah, I was a nerd but I did like cars/bikes. I drove a 1965 Red Ford Mustang. My parents pretty much gave myself and Rosalie anything we wanted. I didn't really abuse that except when it came to my two cars. But, Rosalie did. I quickly made my way home and saw that Rosalie and her friends were already there. I knew on these days I would need to just lock myself in my room. As I made my way upstairs I heard them gossiping about the Cullen's.

"Bella and Alice think they are so perfect, just because they look it."

"I don't think they are that great, especially Bella. If they knew what was good for them they would just leave! I don't need anyone messing up my chances of FINALLY getting with Edward Mason."

"You have nothing to worry about Rosalie. Everyone knows he likes you. Those girls have got nothing on you anyway!"

"I quickly shut out their mindless gossip. I just sat up in my room messing around on the computer, and thinking about Bella.

_**Chapter 3 is done (= Hope you liked it. Are there any characters from the books that you would like to see in this story? Review and tell me what you think (=**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all again for the reviews/alerts (= I love waking up and checking my email and seeing them! **_

_**I sadly do not own Twilight...boooo (= **_

**Chapter 4**

**BPV**

"Hey, Bella right?" I looked over and saw the guy that could only be described as a player.

"Yes, is there something you wanted?" It was weird, most humans just stayed away from us. It was like they knew what we were, without actually knowing.

"Well, yeah. I was wondering since you are new and all if you would want to go out and I could show you around the town." I just looked at him with disbelief.

"Um, Edward was it? Yeah, no. I am pretty sure I can find my own way around, and I am also sure that if you did your blonde girlfriend over there would probably claw my eyes out." I motioned over to the blonde watching us. He just shrugged.

"She is not my girlfriend. And why would what she thinks matter?" This guy would just not take a hint.

"No, I will see you around." NOT, I added in my head.

"What was that about?" Alice came up behind me. Like she didn't already know. I gave her the 'you know' look. "Yeah, I 'saw' what he had asked you. I just couldn't understand why a human came right up to you and talked to you voluntarily." I knew she meant nothing by it.

"Yeah, I know Alice. It was weird." I stood by her while she got her books out of her locker when I felt a tap, probably meant as a shove. I turned and saw the same blonde that was watching me before. "Can I help you?" She looked at me with pure disgust.

"Yes, you can stay away from MY boyfriend! He is MINE!"

"Okay I have no idea what you are talking about. I have zero intention of taking anyone's boyfriend away from anyone." She tried to push at me again. "Okay listen. I am going to just save you the humiliation and just walk away. You can't do anything to hurt me at all!"

"Rose, just leave her alone. She has no interest in YOUR Edward. Just, stop." Another blonde came up behind her and stood.

"Jasper, yes I saw her flirting with him earlier. And I am just here to set the record straight, and to put her in her place!" With that she flipped her hair and stomped off.

"Sorry about her, she can be a-"

"Bitch!" Alice jumped in and I just glared at her.

"Yeah, she's my sister but she is a bitch to everyone. Even her own friends."

"It's fine. I can take care of myself, no one can 'hurt' me." Alice and I just left the human.

"Bella, I saw that look. But like I said, be patient and trust your heart not your head." I looked at her with question. "I am not saying anything else, but just trust. Okay?" I nodded, but I still hated when she did that kind of stuff. I made it through the first half of the day, but decided to skip the rest. I know it makes the rest of the family look bad when one of us skips, but at this point I do not care. As I made my way to the door I saw Jasper walking ahead of me. I tried to get past him without him noticing, I didn't want to draw his attention at all. I made it out to my car when I heard it.

"Bella?" I turned slowly and met his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I am just skipping, it is healthy to skip now and then." I turned again and tried to get into my car.

"Is that yours? Or is it you sisters?" I turned again.

"No, it is mine. I love cars."

"Me to, I got this for my birthday." Not a total lie. Alice helped me pick it out for myself last year on my 'human' birthday.

"You got this just for you birthday! That's pretty sweet. Most parents wouldn't give their kids an Aston Martin for their birthday." He should see our other cars then!

"Alice got a Porsche last year as well. Our family is really big into cars if you can't tell. Well I must be going, I will see you around Jasper." As I got into my car I could hear _"See you later beautiful Bella"_. I know I wasn't meant to hear it, and the only reason I did was because of my vampire hearing. I drove away thinking about him. He was sweet, kind and caring. But, again a lot of guys attempted to be that. I didn't want, or need to have my heart broken again; beating or non-beating. But then Alice said I needed to learn to trust, and that was something I was going to work on.

_**There it is! (= Short, yes I know...but would you rather have short Chapters and more updates or longer Chapters and only and update or two (maybe) a week? You decide on that one (= So please review and tell me whatcha think (= **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Okay...I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time! Finals really kicked my butt, then I had my brother's graduation to help out with, then I got the flu and that really kicked my butt, then my allergies really got bad...and you know what NO excuse...I am just really sorry )= But here is the next chapter to make up for it...I sadly do not own Twilight**_

**Chapter 5**

**BPV**

Arriving at school the next day with Alice, we made our way to homeroom.

"Oh, Bella. Before I forget. It will be sunny tomorrow and the rest of the weekend, so we will be 'skipping.'" Right, I nodded and made my way to sit down. I sometimes hated sunny days, but at the same time I loved them. We were able to just run around away from the humans, or just lock ourselves up in our rooms and ignore the rest of the world. I made it through homeroom with little glaring at my teacher. He was the type of teacher that would flirt with any female student. It was rather annoying, and disgusting.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Jasper running toward me. "Hey, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?"

"Um, well I am not sure. Alice said something about the family doing something, but I am not really sure. Why?" His face somewhat fell a little.

"Oh, I was just wondering, that's all. I'll see you later. Okay?" He turned and walked away before I could say anything.

"Well, someone looks sad." I turned and knew who it was before I saw.

"What are you talking about Alice? I can't do anything with him, it's going to be SUNNY this weekend." She smirked.

"Oh, I know the weather for the weekend. But, last time I checked there was no sun during the evening hours. That's what he was going to ask you about. Just take a chance Bella, you never know what could happen." She smiled, a sly smile and walked away. I knew what she meant. I went on with my day and thought more about what Alice had said, and what Jasper would have asked me. Why don't I just give this a chance, what is the worst thing that could happen. I felt my phone vibrate and looked to see that I had a message from Alice.

_He isn't here anymore. He just left, he didn't want to see you knowing that you 'rejected' him._

Well now I felt like a big jerk. I messaged Alice back asking where he lived, and she replyed before I sent the message. I planned on skipping my last class to talk to him. I made my way to my car and to the address that Alice sent me. I didn't see any cars in front, so his parents must have been at work. I went and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard him yell. His voice, I hadn't really noticed before but if my heart still could beat it would have been thumping like I ran a marathon. The door was yanked open. "Oh, hi Bella." He looked down and away from me.

"Hi, Jasper. Look, about earlier..."

He cut me off quickly, "No, Bella. I get it. It's fine. Just forget-"

"NO!" I shouted almost to loudly. He jumped clearly not expecting that. "Jasper I was going to say that I would want to hang out Saturday. If that was still alright with you." He slowly looked up, slightly shocked at what I had said.

"Okay, um how does 7:30 sound?"

"Sure! I'll meet you at your house, because it would be easier than giving you directions to my house." He agreed and I went back to my car. Speeding off, I went back home. I knew I would have to hunt Friday if I was going to see Jasper. Arriving home I saw Alice waiting for me on the porch. I knew I should just get over with whatever she was going to tell me.

"Well Bella, I see that you went and talked to Jasper." She smirked

"Just cut to the chase pixie. What do you need?" I was slightly annoyed that she made a big deal out of things.

"Well, geez someone is sure cranky for just finding out she has a date this weekend." I rolled my eyes, and she continued. "Well I was just going to say that he is planning on taking you to dinner and a movie here in town. And also it will be easy to hide the fact that you don't eat, only if you eat a few bites here and there."

"Alright Alice. I am going to be going hunting Friday night."

"Yes, I knew that one as well, and I will be joining you. We haven't had a hunt together, just us two in a long time." She was right about that one.

"Alright Alice, sounds good. Why don't you join me and we will watch Funny Girl." She smiled and nodded. I was in a Barbra Streisand mood. And Funny Girl was just the movie to watch.

_**Short, I know. But I will be a lot better with updating...I promise! So please review and give me your input on what you want to happen on the date (which will happen in the next chapter!) Also any other input on where you think this story should go, and what should happen (= Thank you! (And by the way...if you haven't watched Funny Girl...I recommend it! I do love Barbra!)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews (if you saw the last author note...which I think I deleted...something is going on with my account and none of the reviews alerts are being sent to my email account )=) I do not own Twilight at all )= On with the chapter!**_

**Chapter 6**

**BPV**

It is here. Saturday morning. I am pacing my room, in a panic. If I was still human it would have been impossible for me to catch my breath, I was that nervous.

"Hey, Belly Boo!" Emmett boomed and somewhat scared me. I glared at him and threw a shoe at him, which he avoided and it got stuck in the wall. Esme was not going to be happy with me at all. "Woah! Someone is a bit on the cranky edge. Does it have something to do with your make out fest this evening?"

"EMMETT!" I screamed and lunged at him and pushed him into the wall. "ALICE! Come and deal with your stupid husband before I rip his arms off!" I screamed and before I knew it Alice shouted back up "Emmett! Stop antagonizing Bella and leave her be!"

"Sorry Bella." I just shook my head at him and pointed to the door. I really didn't want to deal with him, not that it was that hard! I continued to pace the floor in my room.

"My dear, I know you are nervous, but does that require you to make a hole the size of a shoe in my wall?" I turned and saw Esme standing in my door, I knew it wouldn't be long before she came to talk to me.

"Sorry Mom. Emmett just..."

"I know Bella. I heard what he said. And, I really don't blame you, but a shoe? Couldn't it have been something that would have a guarantee to hit him?" I laughed, sometimes she could be full of surprises. "Bella, what is this really about?"

"It's just, this is the first time I have been on a 'date' since the last night of my humanity. I am so scared that something bad is going to happen?"

"What could possibly happen?"

"Well, for starters, I could kill him, or I could kill someone else, or how about he could hurt me in the end." She started to speak, but I cut her off. "No, I don't mean literally, no one can literally hurt me. I mean emotionally, I don't think my 'heart' could take being hurt again." She came and sat me on my bed and sat next to me and held me. I liked it when she did this, it made me feel safe.

"Isabella. You have been hurt by a man in a way that no one should experience. You have every right to feel the way that you do. But, if you don't put yourself out, and go out tonight you will end up regretting it. I did take the liberty of meeting with his mother for lunch." I shot her a look. "Yes, I know. But I wanted to get to know her and find out some information on her children. From what she has told me, he is a very nice boy, and I do not think he will hurt you." It was at that moment that Alice popped in.

"Hey, Bella I was wondering if I could get you ready for your date?" I rolled my eyes, she already knew I would give in and let her. I was like her own personal Barbie doll. I nodded and Esme left the room. "Alright, well I was thinking of -"

"Alice, just do what you want. You know I trust you in the fashion department." She smiled and bounced up and down. She sat me down in front of my vanity mirror and started to curl my hair. She was going on and on about some fashion show that she was dragging Emmett to, sometimes I felt bad for him. Sometimes. She then ran into my closet and picked through my clothes. She came out and handed me a pair of skinny jeans, my black tank top and a burgundy sweater. I put that on and she handed me a knee high black pair of boots with a slight heel. I checked my watch and decided that it was a good time to head over to pick up Jasper. As I was leaving Esme grabbed me and gave me a quick hug. "You will have fun Bella dear." I smiled and said my goodbyes. As I drove to Jasper's house I tried to make myself seem less nervous. Before I knew it I was pulling up to his house. I knocked on his door, and low and behold the one person who I didn't want to answer the door did.

"Well, hello Bella. Are you here to pick up my brother?" Rosalie. Yes, I had forgotten that they were siblings. Before I could snap a comment back at her Jasper saved me, or well her I guess.

"Rose, seriously. Leave Bella alone." She glared at me one more time before leaving. "Sorry about her. We are taking my car by the way." I smiled and nodded and made my way to his car. He stopped me and opened the door for me. You do not really see guys do that as much anymore.

"So, where are we going?" I decided to be the first to break the silence.

"Well, I thought we could go eat dinner at the diner then go see a movie. If that is alright with you?"

"Of course it is." I smiled at him. He was a sweet man. But why was I so terrified of him? We made our way to the diner and were quickly seated. He ordered a burger, fries and some type of soda. I of course ordered a salad and a water.

"So, Bella. Tell me something about yourself." It was the ice breaker question that happens on every first date. At least, that's what I have seen in the movies.

"Well, I was adopted when I was ten by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Emmett is my biological brother. Alice was adopted before us.."

"I know that part, everyone does. I want to know about you though. Like, what is your favorite type of music, what do you do for fun, what are your dreams?"

"Oh, well um my favorite type of music would have to be classical, it relaxes me a lot. But I also like the bands Muse, and Maroon 5. I don't really do all that much, I usually just hang out in my room and write, or I go shopping with Alice. My dream would have to be a writer. How about you?"

"Well, as far as music goes, I am pretty much a 'anything goes' type. I also really don't do much either. I work on cars, or I read books. I don't really have a dream, I am more of a anything goes kind of guy." We sat in silence and both finished our plates and headed over to the movies. It wasn't far, so we just ended up walking.

"Was there anything you wanted to see?" How sweet, asking me first. Well I knew I didn't want to see anything girly, or make him sit through something like that.

"Well, how about Super 8?" He looked shocked, but smiled and agreed. _**(BTW If you haven't seen Super 8...it is FABULOUS!) **_We sat down and waited for the movie to begin. Movie dates weren't really that great. They were silent, and a tad bit awkward. The movie was great, I made a mental note to tell Emmett to go see it. Making our way to his car, and back to his house we were still silent. He reached over to grab my hand but pulled away when he felt how cold it was.

"Are you cold? Why didn't you tell me, I feel bad now."

"No, Jasper I am fine. My skin is just cold, I have poor circulation." He seemed to be okay with that response, but also seemed like he didn't believe me. I was never really good a a lie. We arrived to his house and I walked him up to his door to say goodbye, he looked at me, and I felt it. It was like in those god awful movies that have the stupid first date in them, that always end with the guy awkwardly giving the girl a kiss goodnight. He leaned in and I started to, but then I had a flashback, Jacob. I couldn't.

"Jasper, I can't." I pulled back and he looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry, I just...I can't" I ran. I ran to my car as fast as a human would. Maybe even a little to fast. I drove home as fast as I could. I heard my phone ring, and I knew that it was either Alice or Jasper. I couldn't pick up. I sped home and just sat in my car. I heard the door open and shut.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Alice, or course. "Really, Bella. Do I have to spell it out for you? HE. IS. YOUR. MATE! She screamed the last word at me. I just stared at her. " I know that Jacob hurt you, Bella. But, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Jasper loves you already, and he has a suspicion that you are not human. Bella, just go over there and hop through his window and talk to him." I quickly ran to his house, I figured it would be easier than driving over there. I saw him walk by his window and leave. I hoped up to the second floor and opened his window and got into his room just as he came back in.

"Don't scream." I quickly said. He nodded. "Jasper, I need to tell you some things about me, and I need to get them out before you say anything. But, what I am going to tell you cannot leave this room at all. Okay?" He nodded again. "Jasper, I am a vampire."

_**WOAH! She's telling him. Yeah I know major cliffy...But I will update soon (= Reviews = 3**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the reviews! I sadly do not own Twilight )=**_

**Chapter 7**

**BPV**

"Jasper, did you hear me?" He just stood there and stared at me like I had grown a second head. "Jasper, I said-"

"No, I heard you." I looked at his stunned face. I really didn't expect anything less. "Bella, how-"

"Jasper, I am going to tell you my story, okay?" I waited for him to nod, and I continued. "I was born on September 13, 1920 in New York City. I was an only child. My last human day was the worst, and it still haunts me to this day. I was engaged to a man by the name of Jacob Black. I thought my life was perfect. It was four days before the wedding, and we had a party we had to attend. After the party, Jacob and I went for a walk in the park. He turned and asked me if I loved him, and I told him I did. Then he asked me if I would do anything for him, and I said I would. Then he...he said he would make me show him how much I loved him." If I were human I would have been bawling my eyes out.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Jasper had come over to where I sat, and held me close. "Is that why you pulled away like you did before?"

"Yeah, I had a flashback, and I just...I'm working on it. I do like you, a lot."

"I would never hurt you, ever. I would never ever do anything like that to you." I nodded.

"I know Jasper, deep down I do but at the same time I think what happened with Jacob will always haunt me. I want to, not I need to move on. And, I am hoping to do that with you." I looked up at him. He looked back down, started to lean in again but stopped as if he was asking for permission. I nodded, and he continued. His lips touched my perfect cold ones. I had never been kissed like this, his lips molded to mine perfectly.

"Isabella," Jasper whispered as our lips parted. "I am falling for you, and I don't want to stop."

"I know, Jasper. I don't want this to ever end." I felt my phone buzz, and I looked to see that Alice had messaged me. "But, I do have to go. Your mom is going to check up on you in 5 minutes."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Alice, she can see the future. I'll tell you more about myself and my family the next time we hang out. Okay?"

"Alright, sounds good." I turned to leap out his window. "Bella?" I stopped. "Thank you, for trusting me enough." I nodded and leaped out the window and ran toward my home.

_**Yeah, I know SHORT! But I updated twice in one day! LOL! Reviews=3**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**It's My BIRTHDAY! WOOT! LoL :D So I'm updating :D I sadly do not own Twilight...boooo**_

**Chapter 8**

**BPV**

I don't ever remember being this nervous for school. I was riding with Alice, because she INSISTED on driving me into school.

"Bella! Seriously calm down! Everything will be fine. Trust me." She gave me a pointed look and continued with driving extremely fast (as we all do). "Just breath, and he is waiting for you." I looked around and saw Jasper waiting for me by his car.

"Hey Jasper." He smiled so big, I swear it could light up the city of New York.

"Bella!" Then he did something that even surprised me. He swooped in and kissed me for all the world (well everyone at Forks High School) to see. I must have looked a little freaked, because I also didn't expect what he said next. "Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to do that, it just happened. You are so beautiful and perfect and I couldn't stop myself. I am so," I stopped him with another kiss.

"It's fine Jasper. I had a lot of time to think last night, and I realize that you are not going to hurt me. I still may have some moments where I freak, but for the most part I know this is going to work out wonderfully." He beamed at my words and we made our way past the gawking onlookers at the school. Of course, Edward glared at Jasper. I'm not really sure why, it's not like he had a claim on me anyway.

"Bella, you do realize that everyone is starring, don't you?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"No, Alice and Emmett aren't looking." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You are correct. So when am I going to meet the rest of your family, and find out more about you." I knew what he meant with the last part.

"Well, if you want to you could sit with us at lunch."

"I would like that, but I don't want to intrude on anything."

"Oh, trust me you will not intrude. Lunch is spent mainly on Alice criticizing everyone's outfits, and Emmett attempting to piss her off with changing his mind every five seconds." Jasper laughed.

"How does that piss her off though?" I looked at him funny for a few seconds before I remembered that I hadn't explained Alice's visions and how they work.

"Oh, well Alice can see the future, but it's not always set in stone. It changes as people change their mind."

"Oh, I get it. So then Emmett makes Alice have like 500 visions during lunch?"

"Yeah, something like that." Making it through the first part of the day, like any other day was torture.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Alice right behind me. "He is going to come to 'supper' tonight, so invite him!"

"Wow, demand much?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I know, I was going to ask him during lunch, chill pixie."

"Really Bella, must you call me a pixie? Now lover boy is going to be coming down the hall in 3 seconds to take you to lunch." She smirked and skipped away.

"Hey pixie!" I shouted back at her. "SHOVE IT!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. It wasn't very often I caught her off guard with what I would say to her, so I enjoyed it for a few seconds.

"Why are you telling Alice to shove it?" I smiled as I turned around, then stopped.

"Edward, not that it's any of you business, but Alice is my sister and I can tell her to shove it any time I want." He smirked and leaned against the lockers.

"So, I heard a rumor that you are going out with Hale."

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. I am dating Jasper."

"Come on Bella, he can't be THAT great, can he? I mean he's just a dumb stupid loser! You could be with me, I can at least take care of you." Was he THAT stupid? I didn't need ANYONE to take care of me.

"Hey, hands off my girlfriend Edward!" I was so happy to see Jasper! But I didn't want him to 'defend my honor' and get himself hurt.

"Or what Hale?" Edward got right up into Jasper's face. And I didn't expect Jasper's next reaction, he punched Edward square in the nose and broke it. I smelt it before I saw it. The blood. My eye's immediately turned black, and I knew I had to get out of there. I wasn't sure who did it, but I'm thankful that they did. I felt myself being pulled outside into the fresh air. I turned and saw Emmett.

"Thanks Em."

"No prob Bella Boo. Alice saw it at the last minute and knew I would be the only one of the two of us to get to you in time." I smiled and hugged him. Alice showed up seconds later.

"What happened Alice?"

"Well, after you 'left' Edward punched Jasper back, so it was a good thing Emmett got to you before that happened, you wouldn't have kept control if he didn't. Then the principle came down the hall and they are both going to be suspended for a week." My face fell, I didn't want Jasper to get into trouble because of me, what if he figured I wasn't worth it anymore. What if he broke up with me? "Bella, I am going to stop you there, he knows you are worth it! He isn't going to break up with you! In fact here he comes." I turned and saw Jasper coming up toward me.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't think-"

"Are you okay?" I gave him a hug, and he held me close.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nose isn't broken it just bled. I would have taken much worse for you, any day." I looked up into his eyes and I knew that this was where I was meant to be, safe in his arms.

_**Okay there it is! The next chapter...meet the parents LOL! So reviews make GREAT birthday gifts LOL! :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for not updating...)= I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**_

**Chapter 9**

**BPV**

"Bella! Will you stop it! You are making me dizzy, if that is even possible."

"Well I am sorry Alice, but I am nervous!"

"It will all be fine Bella, trust me on this."

"Okay then, well I don't see you lining up to bring a human home to a house full of vampires!" 

"Oh Bella, he already knows what we are, he accepted that already. You really have nothing to be afraid of. We have all hunted, so we are all good in that area." I decided to go wait outside. "Good idea, he will be here soon anyway." Stupid all knowing, all seeing pixie! I heard it way before I saw it. Jasper was in the driveway, close. I took a few calming breaths, not that I needed them. And there he was. He smiled, I could live off a day on that smile.

"Hey Bella." Jasper came up to me and gave me a quick kiss."

"Hey, yourself." I led him inside. He took in the big main room.

"Wow, your house is amazing!"

"Oh, thanks. Yeah Esme loves to decorate houses, each of the houses is personally decorated."

"Esme is your 'mom' right?"

"Yes, she is."

"Jasper! You are finally here. Bella here was driving us all nuts!" Leave it to Emmett to break the awkward silence."

"Emmett, must you?"

"Yes Bella, I must. I mean you were walking around the house all nervous-like. You couldn't stand still to save your life!" I snapped, I didn't mean to. I picked up the book next to me and threw it. Thankfully Esme was in the room and caught it.

"Really Bella, trying to put another hole in my walls?" Jasper just chuckled, clearly amused with how this family acted.

"Really Bella, must you be so violent?" Emmett acted hurt.

"Yeah Bella, must you?" I turned and just looked at Jasper. Emmett of course burst out laughing.

"I like him Bella!"

"Whatever, I am going to take Jasper on a tour of the house." I grabbed his hand before anyone could argue. I led Jasper upstairs, showed him where Alice and Emmett's room was, and Carlisle's office, where my library was. And we went up another set of stairs to my room.

"So, I am assuming this is your room?" He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, this is. Not very exciting." He took in everything that was in there.

"No, it's perfect. It's you." he smiled at kissed me again. I really did love this man. More than anything in the world. I heard Esme say that her and Carlisle were going to knock in a few seconds, but I knew Jasper didn't hear.

"Bella? Could we come in for a second?"

"Jasper, these are my 'parents' Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Guys, this is Jasper Hale."

"It's nice to finally meet you Jasper, I have heard a lot of nice things about you." Esme, got to love her loving mother nature attitude.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, please, Esme. I never met 'Mrs. Cullen' but Carlisle tells me I am much more pleasant to be around." I chuckled at that. None of us had ever met Carlisle's mother. But from the stories I had heard, I am glad none of us have. Or his father for that matter.

"Alright then Esme."

"Esme, Jasper and I are going to go out back and watch a movie."

"Alright dear, just yell if you need anything." Jasper probably thought the last part was a joke, but it wasn't. As we made our to the back house Jasper started to ask the questions.

"So, Alice has visions?"

"Yeah, she does. She is the only one in the family with any 'powers'. She was changed around the same time I was. None of us really know her story. She just knows that one day she woke up like this. She found Emmett when she was hunting in the mountains. They found us a few years later. Charlisle changed me when he found me dying in the street. He and Esme had already been together for a few years." Jasper grabbed me and 'made' me face him.

"Bella, I hate that you went through that. I will never, ever hurt you like that. I love you!" I looked up, waiting to see a flicker of regret. But I didn't.

"I love you too Jasper. More than anything in this world!" He kissed me one last time as we made our way into the back house. I knew this would last forever, and I was glad of it.

_**Another chapter! Yay! So please review and tell me what you think...or if you think I should add anything...(=**_


End file.
